Autorisierte Übersetzung: Amar
by Lady SiriusCrowBlack
Summary: Deutsche Übersetzung zu "AMAR" von Avliss Harrys Kindheit bei den Dursleys ist keine glückliche. Doch niemand anderes als Severus Snape der gefürchtete Tränkemeister von Hogwarts wird ihn retten! WARNUNG: mild child abuse and neglect
1. Chapter One: A bat goes to meet a brat

**Amar**

**By Avliss**

_Übersetzt von Lady SiriusCrowBlack_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Nothing, Nadda, Zilich.

**Anmerkung:** Dies ist die autorisierte Übersetzung zu **_Avliss 'Amar'_**. Das Orginal könnt ihr auf _**Avliss**_ Profilseite lesen... nun aber genug geredet, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen

* * *

_Chapter One: __**A bat goes to meet the brat**_

Severus Snape war kein fröhlicher Mann.

Natürlich könnte man sagen, dass Severus Snape nie fröhlich war, doch heute schien es noch um Einiges schlimmer zu sein, als sonst.

"Albus!"

Oh ja, Snape was überhaupt nicht erfreut. Und es schien so, als ob sein momentanes Problem von zwei Menschen verursacht wurde.

Der Eine war ein elendiger, alter Mann, dem es gefiel den ganzen Tag Zitronenbonbons zu lutschen.

Der Andere war ein kleiner sechsjähriger Junge mit strubbeligen Haaren, der, wie Severus sich ziemlich sicher war, dazu bestimmt war, sein Leben zur Hölle zu machen... auch wenn dieser kleine Junge den beängstigenden Fledermaus-Ähnlichen Mann noch nicht kannte.

Eben dieser war gerade versucht den oben genannten alten Mann zu zerfleischen, dafür dass er ihm, Severus Snape, den womöglichst schwierigsten Auftrag überhaupt gegeben hatte.

Unbewaffnet hinaus zu gehen und einen ausgewachsenen Drachen anzugreifen, das ließ er sich ja noch gefallen.

Sich selbst in ein Fass zu setzten und die Niagarafälle hinunter schwimmen, völlig in Ordnung.

Nach dem jungen Harry Potter zu sehen hingegen war etwas vollkommen anderes...

"Albus, du alter, seniler, unerträglicher Narr! Warum kannst du nicht Minerva schicken, um nach dem gottverdammten Jungen zu sehen?!"

Albus Dumbledore, dessen ganzer Name fast so lang war, wie sein silber-weißer Bart, saß, an einem seiner wundervollen Zitronenbonbons lutschend, dem wütenden Tränkemeister gegenüber und schenkte diesem eines seiner berüchtigten schmunzelnden Lächeln und dem nervtötenden fröhlichen Funkeln in den klaren blauen Augen.

"Warum den nicht Severus? Du weißt doch sicherlich, dass Minerva diese Woche ihre Schwester besucht. Es tut mir leid, doch du bist der Einzige der gehen kann."

Severus Snape, dessen ganzer Name nicht so lang wie sein strähniges, schwarzes Haar war, widerstand dem unbändigen Drang den lächelnden Schulleiter hier und jetzt zu erdrosseln... (bis jetzt zumindest)

"Warum sendest du dann nicht einfach diesen Dummkopf Hagrid!", schnappte Severus verdrießlich.

Doch Dumbledore schenkte ihm nur ein weiteres seiner schrecklich vergnügten Lächeln und wiederum musste Severus gegen den Drang ankämpfen den alten Mann zu verzaubern oder ihn gar körperlich zu verletzen.

"Ich fürchte, dass Hagrid einfach zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken würde, wenn er es wagen würde einfach so in die Mugglewelt zu gehen."

Immer noch wütend lehnte sich der bis aufs Äußerste gereizte Tränkemeister in seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte seinen Zorn in Zaum zu halten, wobei er jedoch kläglich scheiterte.

"...In Ordnung… Ich sehe nach dem Balg", stimmte er schließlich zähneknirschend zu.

Albus strahlte zufrieden, er hatte wieder einmal erreicht was er wollte.

* * *

Harry Potter war kein glückliches Kind.

Man konnte nicht sagen, ob Harry in seinem kurzen Leben jemals wirklich glücklich gewesen war, heute jedoch war es schlimmer als sonst, viel schlimmer.

Warum?

Es war eigentlich ganz einfach.

Heute hatte Harrys Lehrer sein Zeugnis nach Hause geschickt.

Und da die Dursleys unglücklicherweise sein Vormund waren, erhielten sie das Zeugnis des kleinen Jungen, zusammen mit dem Zeugnis ihres Sohnes Dudley.

Alle normalen Eltern oder Erziehungsberechtigte würden überaus erfreut sein mit den Noten, die Harry bekommen hatte und sie würden ihn dafür loben.

Eben jene Eltern wären ebenso vollkommen enttäuscht mit den Noten die Dudley Dursley zustande bekommen hatte und würden ihm womöglich einen Nachhilfelehrer oder Ähnliches besorgen.

Die Dursleys jedoch, egal wie oft sie es von sich selber behaupten mochten, gehörten nicht zu diesen **normalen** Eltern.

Denn in genau diesem Moment wurde Harry nämlich von seinem aufgebrachten Onkel, dessen Gesichtsfarbe stetig zwischen einem interessanten Rot- und einem beinahe lila Farbton schwankte, angebrüllt.

Vernon Dursley, der bei einer Firma namens Grunnings arbeitete, die Bohrmaschinen herstellte, war ein sehr fetter, fleischiger Mann mit beinahe überhaupt keinem Hals. Wegen seinem sehr ausgeprägten Schnurbart konnte man ihn beinahe für ein Walross halten, welchem man das Gehen und Sprechen beigebracht hatte.

Während diese Vorstellung im Allgemeinen durchaus sehr amüsant war, war es im Moment eher Angst einflössend.

Denn Harry war nun einmal, da er niemals genug zu essen bekommen hatte, für seine sechs Jahre sehr klein und dünn und hatte daher keine Chance jemals den auf ihn niederprasselnden Fäusten, die immer wieder auf seinen kleinen, unterernährten Körper einschlugen, entgehen zu können.

"Freak! Wir geben dir Essen und Kleidung und so dankst du uns dafür?! Indem du bei Dudley abschreibst und die Lehrer mit Lügen fütterst?!"

Harry kauert ängstlich vor seinem Onkel.

"Ich habe nicht geschummelt!"

Doch diese Aussage hatte nur einen kräftigen Schlag in Harrys Gesicht und wütendes Gebrüll zur Folge.

"Nie im Leben könntest du sonst so gute Noten bekommen!"

Und mit diesen Worten wedelte Vernon mit dem zerknitterten Zeugnis vor dem zitternden Jungen herum.

"Wie sonst könnte eine Missgeburt wie du jemals so gute Noten kriegen, wenn nicht durch schummeln!!"

Von den Treppen her konnte man Dudley wie verrückt kichern und johlen hören, eindeutig die Schläge genießend, die sein Vater seinem verabscheuungswürdigen Cousin, verpasste.

Seine Mutter, Petunia, war in der Küche und las ihre Zeitschrift, gelegentlich schaute sie hinüber, wo Harry kauerte und lächelte höhnisch auf das Kind herab.

"Jetzt geh' in deinen Schrank und bleib dort!"

Schließlich mit Harrys Bestrafung beendet, hob Vernon den dürren Jungen am Genick hoch und schmiss ihn grob in den dunklen Schrank unter der Treppe, warf die Tür zu und sperrte Harry in sein dunkles Gefängnis.

Dies war der Moment, in dem die Türklingel ertönte.

* * *

Und wie hat es euch gefallen?

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel...

Eure Lady SiriusCrowBlack

**Please R&R**

Edited: 07/17/2009 23:45 Uhr


	2. Chapter Two: Excuse me, Are you a Vampir

**Amar**

**By Avliss**

_Übersetzt von Lady SiriusCrowBlack_

**Disclaimer: **Again, I own nothing. Don't sue me. I'm a poor high school student with no money.

**Anmerkung: **Da ich heute Zeit hatte, ist hier auch schon das zweite Kapitel von "Amar"...

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ebensogut oder vielleicht sogar besser als das erste Kapitel... Viel spaß beim lesen!!!!

**Gedanken: **_blah blah blubb _

* * *

_Chapter Two: __**Excuse me, Are you a Vampire?**_

Severus verfluchte die ganze Welt und das Haus mit der Nummer 4, vor dem er jetzt stand, erst recht.

Severus verzog spöttisch den Mund, als er auf die Tür des besagten Hauses zuschritt und ihm die perfekt gepflegten Blumenbeete auffielen, die das gesamte Haus umgaben.

"—Und bleib dort!"

Von dem plötzlichen Schrei erschrocken, blieb Snape stehen.

_Wahrscheinlich wird das Balg auf sein Zimmer geschickt, dafür, dass es so arrogant ist._

Noch einmal tief einatmend und sein Gesicht zu einer gefühlslosen Maske werden lassend, streckte er einen seiner langen, bleichen Finger aus und drückte die Klingel.

Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, dann klang es, als ob sich ein riesiger Elefant der Tür näherte, welche sogleich mit großer Kraft aufgerissen wurde.

Snape starrte den ziemlich fetten Mann vor sich ausdruckslos an, dieser blickte finster zurück.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte er unhöflich.

"Ich bin hier, um nach Potter zu sehen."

Sobald der Name des Jungen Snapes Lippen verlassen hatte, verlor der Mann alle Farbe im Gesicht, nur um einen Augenblick später rot anzulaufen.

"Sie... Sie sind einer von diesen verdammten Missgeburten, nicht! Sie werden keinen Fuß in mein Haus setzten! KEINEN EINZIGEN VERFLUCHTEN FUß!", schrie der Mann außer sich und schlug die Tür mit Wucht zu.

Snape stand wie angewurzelt da, vollkommen geschockt, doch dann packte ihn die Wut.

_Warum er? Oh warum nur musste es immer ihn treffen?_

Diesmal die Klingel völlig außer Acht lassend, zog er seinen Zauberstab, öffnete mit einer einfachen Bewegung die Tür und betrat das Haus.

Sein erster Eindruck war... _es ist __**sauber**_.

Das Zimmer war... klinisch rein.

Ein Arzt könnte hier wahrscheinlich auf dem Teppich eine offene Herzoperation durchführen ohne sich Sorgen wegen irgendwelcher Bakterien machen zu müssen. Selbst die Fenster waren streifenfrei geputzt.

Alles war makellos und sah aus wie neu gekauft.

"Was zum Teu... DAD!!"

Überrascht drehte sich Severus ruckartig um und sah sich einem fetten Jungen mit am Kopf klebenden blonden Haaren gegenüber, der bemerkenswerte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwein hatte.

Ein Krachen war zu hören und dann stampfte der Mann, der vorher die Haustür geöffnet hatte und wenn dies das richtige Haus war, Vernon Dursley sein musste, ins Zimmer.

"Was ist denn los Dudley? Geht dir der Freak schon wieder auf die Nerv-", wollte Vernon Dursley besorgt von seinem Sohn wissen, doch dann sah er Severus mitten im Raum stehen und schrie wütend auf, sodass sein Gesicht dunkelrot anlief.

"SIE! WAS HABE ICH IHNEN GESAGT! KEIN FREAK KOMMT MIR HIER INS HAUS!! VERSCHWINDEN SIE!!"

Verärgert wegen dem ganzen Geschrei hob Severus seinen Zauberstab und flüstert "Silencio", welches er mit einem kleinen Schlenker des Stabes begleitete.

Vernon schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

Dann quollen ihm langsam die Augen aus dem Kopf und er riss entsetzt seinen Mund auf, doch schloss ihn sogleich wieder, als er mit bemerkte, dass kein einziger Ton heraus kam, bis er auch dies aufgab.

Dafür begann er den hochgewachsenen, extrem blassen Mann, der es gewagt hatte sein Haus zu betreten, in Grund und Boden zu starren.

Doch dieser schenkte ihm überhaupt keine Beachtung mehr, sondern wandte sich stattdessen dem Kind zu, welches sich hinter dem massigen Körper seines Vaters zu verstecken suchte und fuhr es gereizt an:

"Junge! Wo ist dein Cousin?!

Dudley zuckt ängstlich zusammen, doch dann gab er Severus aus Angst die Antwort die dieser haben wollte.

"Er ist im Schrank! Der Freak ist im Schrank! Tun Sie mir nichts! Bitte!"

Severus konnte bei diesem kriecherischen Getue nur genervt mit den Augen rollen und knurrte leise, das armselige Geplärr des Jungen problemlos ignorierend.

Wütend auf den Schulleiter und wegen der zwei fetten Muggle, mit denen er sich hier herumschlagen musste, und das alles nur wegen diesem schrecklichen Balg, ging Snape zum Schrank unter der Treppe und riss mit einem Schwung auf.

Und dann gefror er mitten in der Bewegung.

* * *

Harry wimmerte als sein Onkel ihn in den Schrank warf und die Tür laut zuschlug. Langsam richtete er sich selbst ein wenig auf und tastete das mit nach seiner Brille, die hier irgendwo am Boden liegen musste.

Nachdem er sie endlich neben der großen Flasche mit dem Totenkopf und dem Knochenkreuz gefunden hatte, setzte er sie sich auf und kroch wackelig zu seinem kleinen Nest aus decken in der einen Ecke des Schrankes.

Sich müde niederlassend drapierte er ungeschickt die dreckige, löchrige, blaue decke um seine gebrochene Gestalt und rollte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen und umarmte sich selber, als er versuchte die heißen Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunterliefen zu stoppen.

Wütend mit sich selbst wischte sich Harry über die Augen und wischte die Tränen weg. Leise schniefend drängte sich Harry in die Ecke und lauschte wie sein Onkel jemanden anschrie.

Er spitzte die Ohren und strengte sich an, um die Antwort der anderen Person zu hören. Sie hatte eine weiche, seidige Stimme, welche klang, als ob sie sehr, sehr nett sein könnte.

Doch im Moment schien der Besitzer dieser Stimme sehr irritiert zu sein.

Dann folgte ein Augenblick Stille und Harry Dudley ängstlich schreien:

"Er ist im Schrank! Der Freak ist im Schrank! Tun Sie mir nichts! Bitte!"

Kurz darauf konnte Harry die Person auf seinen Schrank zugehen hören und er wimmerte leise, er hoffte, dass dieser Mann keinen Groll gegen ihn hatte.

Er bebte nun vor Angst, doch mit einer müden Tapferkeit versuchte er dieses erstickende Gefühl zu unterdrückten.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und blendend helles Licht wusch über Harry und er blinzelte angestrengt.

Vor ihm stand ein großer, bedrohlich aussehender Mann.

Er hatte langes, schwarzes Haar, das ihm über die Schultern fiel und seine Augen waren zwei unendlich tiefe, schwarze Seen.

Er war sehr blass und für einen Augenblick wunderte sich Harry wirklich, ob dieser Mann ein Vampir war, der gekommen war, um ihn zu verwandeln.

Dieser Mann sah auf jeden Fall wie ein Vampir aus, mit diesem langen, schwarzen Umhang.

Nervös schluckte Harry noch einmal, dann fragte er mit leiser, ängstlichen Stimme:

"Hallo Sir. Um... Sind Sie ein Vampir?"

* * *

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen,

und ich bin mir sicher, das ihr schon ganz gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel wartet....

allerdings kann ich noch nicht sagen, wann ich das nächste Kapitel fertig übersetzt habe,

da ich nächste Woche Praktikum mache und ich noch nicht weiß, ob ich Zeit habe....

Eure lLady SiriusCrowBlack

**Please R&R**

Edited: 07/18/2009 02:15 Uhr


	3. Chapter Three: Bat man's figuring things

**Amar**

**By Avliss**

_Übersetzt von Lady SiriusCrowBlack_

**Disclaimer: **...if i owned HP...then Harry would surely be gay. As it is, Harry isn't gay, and therefore, i do not own HP.

* * *

_Chapter Three: **Bat man's figuring things out**_

Snape starrte ihn nur verwirrt an.

Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen, wie dieser kleine, mit blauen Flecken übersäte Junge, der in der hintersten Ecke des verdreckten Schrankes kauerte, Harry Potter, wie dieses verängstigte Kind James Potters Sohn sein konnte.

Besagter Junge lag in der Ecke zusammengerollt und zitterte und es war bei den nassen Streifen in seinem Gesicht offensichtlich, dass er geweint hatte.

Eine alte, dreckige blaue Decke umwickelte die unglaublich schmale Gestalt und Severus konnte sehen, dass sich seine Kleidung im gleichen Zustand befand, als die Decke:

dreckig, löchrig und furchtbar groß hing sie ihm um die dürren Schultern.

Die untere rechte Gesichtshälfte war von einem dunklen Bluterguss bedeckt und Snape konnte noch mehr am Hals und den Handgelenken des Jungen sehen.

"Hallo Sir. Um... Sind Sie ein Vampir?"

Severus blinkte ein paar Mal irritiert, doch dann schaute er in die funkelten smaragdgrünen Augen des Jungen, welche so sehr **ihren** glichen, und musste erst einmal einen Moment überlegen, bevor er den Sinn der Frage überhaupt erst verstand.

"Ein… Vampir? Warum sollte ich ein Vampir sein, Kind?"

Harry bewegte sich unruhig und schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen, den Tränkemeister dabei nie aus den Augen lassend, was Severus dazu brachte, dass er mit aller Kraft versuchen musste, sich ein kleines Lächeln zu verkneifen.

"Also", begann Harry zögerlich "Sie sind wirklich ziemlich blass und du hast laaange Finger und du trägst einen großen schwarzen Umhang."

Snape blinzelte verwirrt.

"Hast du auch Fangzähne? Kann ich sie sehen?", Harry hüpfte nun beinahe auf und ab vor Aufregung, dann stoppte er auf einmal und dachte scheinbar einen Augenblick lang nach, bevor er zögerlich fragte:

"Bist du auch ein Freak?"

Severus war sprachlos. Alles Zusammenhängende, alles Logische, alles was einen Slytherin ausmachte, flog bei dieser Frage zum Fenster hinaus.

Er kniete sich vor den kleinen Jungen, der zurückschreckte, und Snape wachsam anblickte.

"Und warum", begann Severus, Harry direkt in die großen, gefühlvollen Augen schauend "sollte ich ein Freak sein?"

* * *

Harry blinzelte den großen, beängstigten Mann, der sehr gut auch ein Vampir sein **könnte**, an. Dieser schien erschüttert zu sein und starrte Harry mit großen Augen an.

Harry bewegte sich unruhig.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn Leute ihn anstarrten.

Normalerweise folgte daraufhin immer irgendeine Form von Schmerz.

Aber aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund... glaubte er nicht, dass dieser Fledermausmann vorhatte ihm weh zu tun.

"Ein… Vampir? Warum sollte ich ein Vampir sein, Kind?"

Harry war überrascht.

_War nicht anzunehmen, dass man weiß, ob man ein Vampir ist? Andererseits_, dachte Harry, _hatte er ja auch nicht gewusst, dass er ein Freak ist, bis er drei Jahre alt war. Also vielleicht hatte dieser Mann es bis einfach bis jetzt noch nicht gewusst. _

"Also", begann Harry zögerlich "Sie sind wirklich ziemlich blass und du hast laaange Finger und du trägst einen großen schwarzen Umhang."

Der Fledermausmann blinzelte und starrte Harry weiterhin an.

"Hast du auch Fangzähne? Kann ich sie sehen?", Harry hüpfte nun beinahe auf und ab vor Aufregung. _Wow! Ein richtiger lebender...ähm... toter Vampir besucht_ _mich in meinem Schrank!_

Doch dann hielt er kurz inne, ihm war ein neuer Gedanke gekommen. Er zögerte, dann fragte er kühn:

"Bist du auch ein Freak?"

Wenn möglich schaute der Fledermausmann noch erschütterter als bisher schon und Harry zuckte automatisch zusammen, sich wundernd, ob er mit dieser Frage vielleicht doch zu weit gegangen war.

Der Fledermausmann kniete sich langsam vor Harry, der misstrauisch dessen Hände beäugte, denn diese, so wusste er nur zu gut, waren **immer** das Erste, was die Schmerzen brachte, niemals die Füße).

"Und warum", fragte der Fledermausmann, Harry in die Augen schauend "sollte ich ein Freak sein?"

* * *

**Da ich mir bei Harry nicht so sicher, wie er Severus nun ansprechen soll, also duzen und siezen,habe ich ein wenig abgewechselt, denn immerhin ist Harry erst sechs und ich weiß, das Kinder in diesem Alter noch Probleme haben die richtige Anrede zu gebrauchen. Außerdem ist die Situation für Harry sehr aufregend und da kann man es ja mal vergessen...**

Ich weiß, dass es ein wenig gedauert hat, doch die letzte Woche war ziemlich stressig und ich habe einfach keine Zeit gehabt...

doch nächste Woche sind ja zum Glück endlich Sommerferien und ich kann mich der Übersetzung viel intensiver widmen...

Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen!!!

Ich weiß, dass es kürzer als das letzte ist, doch ich kann euch versprechen, dass das wieder länger wird...

**Please R&R**

Edited: 27/07/2009 15:55 Uhr


End file.
